Kylo Ren vs Metal Sonic
Kylo Ren vs Metal Sonic is The sayain Jedi's forty-first DBX! Description Star Wars vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Which bad-ass Super Villain will triumph and which one will die! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Kylo was just somehow defeated by Rey and Finn, He was trying to find a ship to escape the planet that was just about to be destroyed. Suddenly Metal Sonic jumped in front of Kylo Ren and slapped him in the face making him smash into a tree. The young Sith Lord stood and ignited his light-saber starting the fight without saying a word! Here we go! Kylo started this battle by lunging forward and tried a diagonal strike with his light-saber but Metal sidestepped it with ease. Kylo didn't give up as he pressed forward with another light-saber strike, Metal ducked underneath the strike and struck Kylo in the stomach leaving him open for a knuckle slam. Kylo was launched onto the bark of the tree with a massive thud, Suddenly Metal jumped up and launched himself towards the injured Kylo. "''Oh no you don't" ''Kylo said as he used the force to grab Metal Sonic in mid air. Suddenly Kylo started slamming Metal against the ground fifteen times causing pieces of metal to fly off Metal Sonic. Metal decided to use his Burst Shield on Kylo protecting him, Kylo wasn't so lucky as his arm was encased inside ripping it off their sockets like paper. Kylo screamed in pain as he then dropped Metal onto the snowy ground while he screamed in agony. Metal used this time wisely as he jumped up and kicked Kylo in the face making him fall on his face. Metal then used Hammer Punch on th Sith launching him into the air stunning him and leaving him open for a homing attack to his side nearly cutting him in half! Kylo pushed himself up somehow with his one arm, Suddenly he forced his light-saber into his hands and ignited it. Metal wanted to end this fight now as he turned into his super form Neo Metal Sonic Metal flew at Kylo and grabbing the only arm he had left and wrapped his hand around his wrist. CRACK! Kylo screamed in pain as his whole wrist was crushed nearly ripping it off. Metal let go and fired a massive amount of electricity at Kylo burning his skin so bad it looked like Palpatine. Metal then grabbed Kylo's light-saber before stabbing Kylo in the chest with it. Metal kicked Kylo onto the ground and finished the battle by using a spin dash right at Kylo's face splattering his whole head into bloody chunks. Result And the winner: Metal Sonic!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:The sayain jedi